Starcraft:Story of Glyth
by Supreme Duck
Summary: Glyth Jayde and many fleets of marines are trapped on the Protoss base, or "Homeworld" in the fic. R for language and descriptions
1. Default Chapter

It was a routine movement of the base, usually no problems if we planned our route correctly, but today was different. I dont know what it was, it just....didnt feel right. "Something seems strange...." I whispered into the comm-link. I was one of the only one of us in this squadron who hadn't been neurally resocialized. All the marines looked ready to jump up, dance around and do 100 push ups at the snap of a finger, but they'd all been stuck full o' stim packs. The only one who I'd really call my friend in this whole squad was Devin Marks, a low ranking soldier like me. He hadnt been resocialized either. "What'd you mean Glyth?" The comm crackled in reply, I could tell it was Devin from his voice. "I dunno, I guess its just the breeze is rubbing me the wrong way." I stated. "Whats that supposed to- HOLY SHIT!" I jolted my head to the direction Devin was looking, a huge swarm of Zerg was heading our way from the east. and soon we heard the gunfire of the Confederates from the southwest. I have to say, being a rebel sometimes had its perks; but this wasn't one of those times. We had zerglings exploding in a splatter of ichor on one side and marines being killed by gaurdians on the other side. "Ensign Glyth Jayde requesting evac.....NOW!" I yelled into my comm. "I copy that Ensign, I can see you now, but what the fuck happened down there?" A dropship pilot asked. "No time for 20 questions here....." I simply stated. Quickly we abandoned our still floating structures as a small fleet of dropships expertly did a mid-air recovery and we had no casualties.  
  
Soon my dropship landed in the docking bay of the Ragnarok, a Leviathan- class battlecruiser armed with a slightly outdated Yamato gun upgrade, the main portable base of operations for the rebel army. "Ensign Jayde!" One of our commanding officers called, "Admiral Griffon would like a word with you" "Yeah, whatever Mitch." I cooly shot at him. Officer Mitchell O'Riley really couldnt stand me, and it showed. I saw him get red in the face and he silently stuck a stim needle into his neck. He cooled down. "At your earliest convinience of course" He said as he walked away. I laughed and said to Devin: "Translation: If I dont see your rat ass in 10 minutes I'm feeding you to the Zerg." "Haha, no kidding" Devin replied. "You in? Griffon can be a bitch and it'd help me stay sane if you were there." "Meh, he'll send me back probabally but I guess I could, I'll see you at the turbo lift." Suddenly the entire ship went red-alert. "The Toss." Devin said and shuddered. By "Toss" he meant "Protoss", the destroyers of planets, if even a single zergling was spotted on a planet that the Protoss knew about the entire planet was nuked until all it was was a floating ball of lava and corpses. Griffon had been sending anonymous transmissions to them instead of doing his work himself. I ran up to the bridge, Griffon was there with a smile of grim satisfaction plastered to his normally emotionless body. He had a towering presence that just made you take notice. "Men," He began. "Today is the day where we witness the downfall of the Protoss, our deadliest threat. One of the Protoss leaders is on a ship out there and they would be at an extreme disadvantage if this creature fell. "So you want to fuck up this entire rebellion by declaring war on the Protoss and getting us all nuked?" I screamed at him. "You never saw my transmissions did you? War was declared a long time ago son, now get those A-17's out there!" He replied. I heard a few "Yes sir"s as techys started launch preperation. A-17 Wraiths, the toughest ship in the Terran army that wasn't a battlecruiser. "As for the rest of you, suit up and get in a dropship, the pilots will brief you on where you're goin' and how long you're stayin' on the planet, move out!" Griffon bellowed. I was still in full suit so I just headed straight for a dropship, gauss rifle in hand. Hundreds of marines poured into the dropship bay (there was a specific bay for dropships because we needed so many of them) with another couple hundred on their way. "Final marine count: 2387 sir! Ready for launch!" Mitchell cried out. Of course he wasn't going anywhere; he was Griffons right hand man, and Griffon ALWAYS needed his right hand man at the ready. "Copy that Officer, all unothorized units clear the dropship bay, preparing full scale launch. Repeat, all unothorized units clear the dropship bay." Was heard over the main comm system. Mitch headed onto a turbo lift to watch the action from a safe little observation booth so he wouldnt get roasted, I kinda wish he had. So we were on our way to our own funerals, we didn't know it yet but it's true. Griffon had no plan, he just needed to dispense with an overstock of marines, he never sent out the Wraiths, he never declared war in those transmissions. This was just a convineient way of getting rid of the old, and bringing in the new, but he forgot to factor in one thing: The human will to survive; the drive that stops us from giving up and just dieing on the spot...we lost many in what was to come, but those who survived were celebrated forever and ever for being the turning point in the wars. The dropship pilot fidgeted uneasily, as if he knew something we didn't. "You, uh....you're supposed to.....we're going to kill the Protoss on their own turf." He was silent for the rest of the trip. "You're kidding right?" I heard a marine say. Silence. "W-we're trying to ACTUALLY kill them, with this few people?" Silence. "SAY SOMETHING!!!" His resocialization was almost snapped in two. "Chill out man, he'll have more coming....I think." Another marine, who was practically bleeding stim packs calmly said. "Man, hes just out to get us killed! He's just disposing of the self- proclaimed "weaklings" and bringing in the new fresh ones!" "SHUT UP" Devin drew his gauss rifle and pointed it at the screaming marine. "Hey, calm down calm down Devin..." I grabbed his arm and firmly held on. "There's nothing we can do anyways, we're on the ship and that pilot ain't turning around so we just have to live with-huh?" I looked at the coordinates of the pilots destination. "You're crashing us into a mountain...?" I asked confused. The pilot smiled. "Your pal is right, we're all destined to die....Griffons orders, see you in hell." He said as we neared the planets atmosphere.... . . . R&R if u like it! R&R if u dont, just give me feedback! 


	2. Finding new hope?

I grabbed the controls and altered the coordinates not 2 seconds before the crash. The dropship had no time to fully change direction. I opened the back landing ramp and prepared for the worst, everyone huddled around the exit waiting for the right moment. "Now!" I yelled as the dropship skidded against the mountain. All but one marine bailed, the screaming one who thought he was going to die anyway, I didnt notice until we counted casualties. But everyone who bothered to bail out did so at just the right time because about 10 yards away...spark, and boom. A second earlier and we would have died from the impact because of the speed of the ship, (It slowed down as it skidded along the mountainside.) and a second late we would have been burning to a crisp in the twisted wreckage of the dropship. The dropship was a fireball. The pilot lay dead, burning. His skin lay melted next to him, with a few strands of meat clinging down from the bone; all charred. Most of the marines were alive, but hurting. We had 1 or 2 casualties, not including the pilot. 1 being the screaming marine from before. I suppose he got what he expected, but I didnt say anything, I turned towards Devin, his marine suit had some new dents, and his helmet was slightly cracked, but there was air on the planet (thank God). "Wow, that was tense, I'm glad most of us are alive...most of us." Devin said. "Yeah, but not for long if this really is the Protoss homeworld, we need to find out." I looked around, suddenly I saw a ripple in the air. "Smith." I stated. The ripple phased into the form of a human, in ghost uniform. "Johnothan Smith reporting" The ghost said as he phased in. "Yeah, go sco-" "Scout a bit, I know." He replied. "Forgot, ghosts are telepaths arent they? Can't I finish my sentince next time?" "Whatever..." John said, it wasn't really a reply....more just a general statement. He dissapeared again and didnt reappear for several hours. He phased in, completely out of nowhere. "Definatley Toss.....Zerg too, LOTS of Zerg. But they're not attacking, and they're definatly avoiding Toss, You'd think they'd be noticed by now..." "Yeah, you know, that seems strange, the Toss could have any planet as the Homeworld, why stay here and risk Zerg attacks?" Devin wondered. Before anyone could reply, we heard an alien-type scream and a splatter of ichor behind a rock was seen. It was about then we had our first encounter with the Protoss ground units. We decided to name them Zealots, but we hadn't decided on that name yet. Also, spider-like things we called Dragoons. I dove in cover behind one of the many boulders that were here and drew my gauss rifle. I was crouched beside Devin and John, Devin with another gauss and John with a standard issue canister rifle. I rolled out of hiding and unloaded a clip or two on the creature, it was barely hurt. I rolled back in behind the rock. "Holy shit, its fucking invincible!" I screamed. "No way!" Cried another marine, he rushed at the Zealot and was instantly torn to shreds by sythe-type things coming from the Zealots arms. Behind him, was a ball of dark red energy, with a figure standing right in the center. "Power overwhelming!" It cried. Then suddenly one of the marines got a glazed look in his eyes and began firing on us. "Holy shit, mind control!?" I screamed as I took down the firing marine. At about that time people started to run from the forces. We knew we were supposed to die, but we werent gonna give up. At least; I wasnt gonna give up. Running a scan with an attachment on my suit, I noticed this planet was rich with minerals and materials. Materials for dropships. Materials for upgrades. I was about to talk to my fellow marines when I quickly realized I was the only marine still there, quickly I ran in the direction of the other marines. "Guys," I whispered. "Theres enough shit on this planet to last us each for 3 lifetimes, with some left over even for upgrades, and maybe building a dropship!" "We could get outta here?" Devin excitedly asked. "Yeah, but lets work on upgrades first, those Zealots are fucking strong." I replied. "No shit Sherlock." John stated. "Listen up people," He loudly continued. "I know spome of you were SCV workers so tell me right now, what would it take to upgrade every armament we brought?" "Marine Kip Withers reporting," A marine stated. "I was upgraded to marine status only 1 week ago, it would take about 300lbs of minerals, some ironite, and 50 kilos of titanium to upgrade the bullets, the guns, and the armor." "Thank you, Ensign Withers," I replied to him "Now lets get to work!" Several hours later we had mined only 50lbs of minerals because of our lack of tools and experience, but we had some luck, there was an unstable catacomb of minerals that broke away from the walls easily, soon we got around two thirds of the required minerals, that was when "it" happened....  
  
What happened? What is this "it"? Find out in the next exciting chapter of.....Starcraft:Story of Glyth! *dramatic music* 


End file.
